Stoners
by TheLittlePrincessSnowWhite
Summary: Sasuke is a stoner, everyone knows it, when people asks to smoke with him he always tells them no, so why then when Hinata asks to smoke with him does he agree? Why does the Hyuga heiress want to smoke up anyway? Characters will be OOC. I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters. Ratings may change later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my new story 'Stoners' Sasuke and Hinata both are going to be OOC in this and I just hope you like it.**

Sasuke Uchiha was a stoner, everyone knew and he had no problem with everyone knowing this little tidbit about him. After everything that happened to him, he thought 'at least it's weed instead of alcohol'.

He liked the way it made him feel, it even helped him with his sore muscles after training. What he didn't like however, was how everyone assumed that he would share it or sell it, so when the innocent heiress of the Hyuga clan walked up to him during training and asked him if he wold allow her to smoke with him, he was of course annoyed but baffled at the same time. Against almost all of his rules he told her to meet him at the Uchiha compound in an hour. She agreed and left to train for a little bit.

About an hour later, as the sun was setting over the trees of Konoha, Sasuke was making his way to his compound when he noticed Hinata is already there waiting for him. Telling her to follow him, the pair made their way to his room and sat down on his bed.

"You have never done this before correct?" he asked her as he bends over the side of the bed and pulls out a black box.

"No, I haven't." she tells him as she watches him take out what looks like little plants out of a bag as well as a cylindrical metal object and a pack of cigars. He opens up the cylinder and places the plants inside it before twisting the lid back and forth.

"You are aware that the effects will last a pretty long time, and that with your father being who he is, you probably will want to spend the night." Sasuke says as he opens the bottom of the cylinder and places the now grinned plants onto a metal tray.

"I figured that so I told him I was on a mission and would be back tomorrow morning." She tells him and watches him take out one of the cigars and a kunai and proceed to cut the cigar open and pour the guts into a jar on his bedside table. He places the plant inside and then begins to roll the blunt.

Once he is finished rolling he lights one end, he takes two hits off of it and passes it to her. "When you take a pull you need to hold it in your lungs for a few seconds before letting it out, and it most likely will burn your throat and cause you to cough, try not to because it will make your eyes redder if you do but it is okay if you do cough."

Hinata takes a pull, and not surprisingly it burned her throat quite a bit, but she stuck it out and didn't cough. She takes another pull, slightly larger, and this time it doesn't burn quite as much. "I don't feel anything." she tells him as she hands the blunt back to him.

Sasuke takes his and says "That's normal, it usually takes a minute for it to kick in." He lets it out and then takes another. "So tell me, if you don't mind me asking, why did you decide to do this? What were your reasons?" he passes the blunt to her.

"Well I finally talked to Naruto today, about my confession during the pain attack, he told me that he understands how I feel but that he doesn't feel the same. It hurt quite a bit, and honestly it still does, but not as much as when I went home and was informed by my father that the title of heir would be passed down to Hanabi because I am not strong enough to lead. That next month when she has the head ceremony I will get branded with the cursed mark and will be forced into an arranged marriage. Not to mention the fact that I really miss my cousin." she tells him with a sad look on her face before taking her two hits and then passing it back to him. "I want to forget about everything, even for just a little while."

"Hn, I'm sorry to hear that." He says before taking a pull.

"Thank you, so why aren't you and Sakura together? If you don't mind me asking." She asks beginning to feel the effects of the marijuana, she feels relaxed but surprisingly more talkative.

Sasuke hands the blunt to her and watches her take another pull before answering "because I don't see her that way, shes too hyper, up in your face and she is extremely aggressive. It's not that I haven't tried to see her that way, because I have. It just didn't work. I prefer a girl who's more subdue and laid back not to mention the fact that Sakura would never tolerate my weed usages, and wouldn't even attempt to try it with me. She doesn't like me for me, she doesn't know me, she is in love with the guy she imagined me as in her head."

Hinata nods in understanding. She takes another pull of the considerably shorter blunt. She likes the feeling that the high gives her, It's addicting. She could see herself doing this all the time if it were possible. She hands the blunt back to him. "I love this, I wish I could do this all the time. It's so relaxing and its easier not to worry about anything like this."

Sasuke laughs at her statement and ends up coughing from holding the smoke in while laughing "What have I done? I'm turning the Hyuga princess into a stoner. I am a bad influence on you." he takes another hit.

"Ugh! I wish everyone would stop calling me that, I'm not a princess nor am I innocent. I am a normal person just like everyone else!" She rants and takes the tiny blunt as he passes it to her. "For kami's sake! I read the icha icha paradise at the age of 12, I curse all the damn time, not to mention the fact that I'm sitting here smoking weed with you whom I don't think I have ever spoken to before today!"

Sasuke laughs again "So the innocent Hyuga princess is secretly a bad girl, I would of never guessed. Not with the way that you followed around Naruto and blushed so hard you fainted most of the time you talked to him. He would of probably liked you if you would of showed him this side of yourself, and who cares if you've never spoken to me before, at least we're friends now since I got the perfect stoner partner and wouldn't mind if we did this more often." he tells her as he watches her finish the blunt.

"You mean you and Naruto don't smoke together? I thought you were best friends." Hinata says and hands him the finished blunt to put out.

"No, Naruto doesn't smoke that much, and he is even more annoying when he's high than when he's sober. We've actually been growing apart recently with him being the Hokage and all, we don't actually talk very much anymore. I've talked to you more today than I've actually talked to him in months." he said with a sour look on his face.

"That's got to suck. I'd hate it If Ino stopped talking to me, I've become really good friends with her and Shikamaru ever since Ino dated Kiba. Their like my best friends." She said.

"I didn't know that you were friends with Ino and Shikamaru, I've become really good friends with Shika because he's the one I buy from since his family owns the weed farm. Other than you he's the only other person I've ever smoked with. We can invite them over if you would like. Shikamaru will probably bring some with him because he's always selling and I know for a fact that Ino smokes."

"I don't know, I'm having fun being alone with you and learning more about you." Hinata says.

"Awe, Is Hina-hime getting a crush on the big bad Uchiha? Wanting me all to yourself now? Not that I would mind because you're quite attractive." Sasuke says with a smirk on his face.

Hinata sticks her tongue out at him. "I barely know you, I mean you're attractive as well, but I have to get to know you more before I decide if I like you. You can invite them over if you want."

"I'll invite them tomorrow if you want to stay again, I'm having fun just hanging out with you right now." Sasuke says and leans over closer to Hinata, his shoulder touching hers as they lean against the pillows.

"I'd like that, it'll be fun to hang out in a group, do you want to invite Naruto and Sakura as well?"

"I don't see why we cant but I don't want to see you going off with the dobe, you're my friend and possibly eventually something more, not his." He says with a pout.

"I promise to spend all my time with you and not him." Hinata says with a laugh "Hey are you hungry? I'm like starving."

"Of course I'm hungry, its called the munchies, you always get hungry after you smoke, come on lets go get something to eat." he says and then pulls her off of the bed to follow him.

 **Alright guys, what did you think?** **I'll probably update again sometime tonight because I already know what I want to happen next. Feel free to leave a review if you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Here is chapter 2 of 'Stoners'!**

The stoned couple walked out of the compound and made there way towards the barbecue restaurant. They talked about everything from their friends to the weather. It was when they got there that they noticed the 4 who they were previously talking about and planing to invite over the next day were seated around a table talking between themselves. Ino was the first one to notice the stoned couple.

"Hey Hinata, hey Sasuke! I didn't know the two of you were friends, why don't you come sit with us?" Ino shouted to the stoned couple. They agreed and took their seats.

"We haven't been friends long, we just got finished smoking together actually so we're quite hungry at the moment." Sasuke tells the group.

Naruto, surprised, says "I didn't know you smoked Hinata, and why would you decide to do it with this bastard? He never smokes with anyone, how did you get him to let you smoke with him?"

"I'd never done it before today, and he's not annoying like you so it was fun to smoke with him, and I don't know why he said yes, you'd have to ask him that." Hinata says a bit aggressively.

Naruto shocked at Hinata's harshness turns to Sasuke and asked "So why did you agree to let her smoke with you?"

Sasuke smirks and looks at Hinata and says "Because she's hot, and like she said she's not annoying like you."

Shikamaru let out a snort, "Sasuke liking a girl, that's not something you see every day."

"Shut it lazy ass, I just happen to like quiet girls with big boobs,and I cant help it that you idiots like flat chested aggressive women, I am human just like everyone else." Hinata glowered at him "What? It's true! I like that you're quiet and I cant help that you have very attractive breast."

The conversations went out like that till their food came out. Hinata and Sasuke being as stoned as they were dug in immediately. Ino knowing everything that's going on with Hinata then decides to ask "Hey Sasuke, since we now know that you like my little best friend here are you gonna try to get an arrangement with Hashi since he wants her to get married after her sister becomes heir?"

Sasuke thinks about it for a moment and can see Hinata looking at him in his side vision "I don't know, If she decides she likes me we will see where things go from there but honestly its really up to her. It certainly is something we need to talk about." he looks over to Hinata who was eating now with a smile on his face. He liked that smile and wanted to see more of it.

It was when everyone finished eating that they all decided to go back to Sasuke's house. When they got there Shikamaru pulled out a pre-rolled blunt. Everyone got into a circle sans Sakura who pulled out a book and sat on Naruto's lap. Everyone watched on as Shikamaru lit the end and took a pull, held it in, and then let it out before taking another then passed it to Naruto who was on his left.

Naruto did the same before trying to pass it to Sakura who like every other time declined and then passed it to Sasuke.

An Idea popped into Sasuke's head as he took the hit, he pulled Hinata's face to his own and soundly kissed her on the lips, opening his mouth and encouraging her to do the same. When she did finally open her mouth Sasuke let the smoke flow between them. He broke the kiss before taking another hit and doing the same before breaking away and passing the blunt to her.

Hinata took her two hits and then passed it to Ino before pulling Sasuke's lips back onto her own. They kissed until the blunt was passed back to Sasuke ready to take his hits.

The group sans Sakura went around taking hits off the shrinking blunt before it was finally finished. The conversations Spanned between what everyone had been doing as of late to meaningless gossip. A while later, as it had gotten pretty late, everyone decided that they would hang out again the next day, and they decided they needed to take off and go home. So it now left Hinata and Sasuke sitting on the floor alone.

Sasuke pulled her up and off towards his room. Hinata sat on the bed as Sasuke went into his closet to grab some clothes for them to sleep in. when they were both changed and cuddled up next to each other in the bed they both fell soundly asleep to the sounds of the other breathing.

It was the next day that Sasuke woke up and readied his bong before waking Hinata up to smoke with him. They smoked the bowl and then made their way down to the kitchen because Hinata decided she wanted to make breakfast.

After Sasuke showed her where everything was at she cooked eggs and bacon for them both. It was when they were eating that Sasuke said "You look good in my kitchen, but you would look better if you were in nothing but an apron"

Hinata slapped him on the arm playfully and said "Maybe on your birthday."

He shot her a smirk and said "I'll be looking forward to it." as she got up to rinse of their now empty plates he playfully smacks her on the ass before asking "want to be my, well I guess it would be girlfriend?"

She looks back at him with a blush on her face before saying "Sure, why not." sending his smirk right back at him. It was at this time that they heard a knock on the door.

Sasuke being the quicker of the two got to the door first opening it to see the father of his new girlfriend glaring at him.

"I was told my daughter was here." Hashi said in a slightly angry voice.

Sasuke not knowing what to say just pointed to the kitchen where Hinata was washing the dishes as she danced around to the music coming out of the radio that she had decided to turn on. Together the two men walked together over towards the dancing blunette. Hashi took a seat at the table and motioned for Sasuke to do the same and when Hinata noticed the pair she decided to sit down as well.

"You slept together in this house without a chaperon, got high, and lied that you were on a mission. A marriage contract will be made up for the two of you." Hashi said to his daughter. She meekly nodded agreeing to his demand. "You will be married in six months." Again Hinata meekly nodded, Sasuke as well. "Do I make myself clear? I will not be made a fool of because of your indiscretions."again the pair nodded. With that Hashi walked out of the house leaving the two stoned adults alone.

After the shock wore off Sasuke looked up and smirked at Hinata and said "I'm getting a sexy wife. A sexy wife who will make breakfast for me in nothing but an apron on my birthday."

Hinata rolled her eyes and said "I'm getting a pervert for a husband" before getting up and going back to cleaning the dishes.

It was not long after that Naruto, followed by Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru waltzed into the house, Naruto not even bothering to knock. "whats up" Naruto said as he found the pair in Sasuke's room once again smoking out of the bong.

"I'm getting a sexy wife." Sasuke says with a smirk causing looks of astonishment to come up across the four faces of the other ninjas. "Hashi found us here and is probably writing up the contract as we speak."

Shikamaru is the first one to regain his composure and say "Well congratulations I guess." the other 3 followed suit moments after.

The pair smoking out of the bong finished the bowl and led the other 4 to the living room deciding that it would be fun to watch a movie. They all decided it would be fun to watch 'Mac and Devon go to Highschool'

a few hours later found the movie long over and the group of 6 all passed out asleep on top of each other only to be woken up later by once again another knock on the door.

 **Who's at the door? Who do you want it to be? Review and tell me.**


End file.
